


Salad Days

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus watches Shawn cook.  in that special Shawn-way of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salad Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



> Written for Fandom_Stocking '11.

The National Guard, Gus thought to himself, ought to be alerted. Because that could not possibly be Shawn Spencer standing in his kitchen, carefully tossing together a fruit salad.

But it was Shawn, throwing a bag of coconut into his large brass bowl, tossing huge cubes of cantaloupe together and adding an extra dollop of sour cream.

Gus stared the enormous salad in progress with disbelief. “You can’t be that hungry,” he said.

“My tummy sounds like a box of Poprocks,” declared Shawn. “How do you feel about apples?”

“You know I love their fleshy goodness.”

“Then throw me a few.” Gus tossed him two, then busied himself by carefully throwing away the discarded bags and empty cans into the trash. When he finished, Shawn spun around, holding the large dish before him.

He was, aside from the bowl he held against his chest, completely naked.

Gus grinned. “Ohh yeah,” he growled. “But lose the bowl.”

He clicked his tongue as Shawn rolled his eyes, carrying the fruit concoction into the living room, where it would be shared between them with love.


End file.
